The present invention relates to a hanger rod assembly. Specifically, the present invention provides a hanger rod assembly having a hanger rod frame with three hanger rods designed to increase the storage capacity of a wardrobe.
Many closets lack adequate storage space in which to hang clothing primarily due to only a single hanger rod system conventionally placed in closets or wardrobes. With the conventional single hanger rod system, storage space is limited to the length of a single hanger rod. A single hanger rod is easily overcrowded and weighed down by an abundance of clothing suspended therefrom, which in turn causes the rod to buckle or deform.
Several devices and strategies have been proposed to increase storage space in a closet. One device utilizes a series of hanging shelves that can be suspended from a hanger rod in a closet. A strategy used to increase storage space in a closet is to mount an additional hanger rod to the walls of a closet or wardrobe either below or above the existing hanger rod. These devices and strategies may increase the storage space of a wardrobe or closet, but do not utilize the space efficiently. Meaning, these solutions fail to recognize that by suspending additional hanger rods, e.g. with a frame having three or more hanger rods, from the existing hanger rod, a user can transform a single hanger rod into multiple hanger rods without the difficulty of mounting additional hanger rods into the walls of a closet or wardrobe.